Wallpaper and flooring
are decorative elements the player can buy from A&G Construction Store or Harbor Trade Station to customize the interior of their house with. The house must be upgraded to Level 2 in order to be decorated with , and will have Simple Wallpaper and Simple Flooring applied by default upon upgrading. Using wallpaper and flooring Applying The player may hold in their hands and left-click once to see a live preview within their home, then either left-click again to apply the item or press Escape to cancel. If the player takes no action, the preview will automatically end on its own within a few seconds. are always consumed upon use, and must be bought again if the player wishes to return to a previously used design. Certain spouses, such as Albert, Gust, and Ginger, will occasionally change the wallpaper of their own accord. Coloring can be further customized with a Roller Brush or Floor Brush from the Mysterious Man. Similar to changing the color of furniture with Pigments, using these items will change certain parts of the wallpaper or flooring coloring, respectively. When the wallpaper is changed, the color palette is reset to default and will have to be painted again if the player desires a custom color. List of wallpaper and flooring Gallery A&G Construction Store A&G Construction Store has a variety of wallpaper and flooring items to offer, some of which are only available during their respective seasons. Spring Spring Wallpaper and Spring Flooring are sold for 8,000 each and are only available for purchase during spring. SpringWallpaper.png|Spring Wallpaper and Flooring Spring_Wallpaper_1.png|Spring Wallpaper and Flooring Spring_Wallpaper_2.png|Spring Wallpaper and Flooring Summer Summer Wallpaper and Summer Flooring are sold for 8,000 each and are only available for purchase during summer. Summer Wallpaper 1.png|Summer Wallpaper and Flooring Summer Wallpaper 2.png|Summer Wallpaper View 2 Autumn Autumn Wallpaper and Autumn Flooring are sold for 8,000 each and are only available for purchase during autumn. Autumn1.png|Autumn Wallpaper and Flooring Autumn2.png Autumn_Wallpaper_2.png|Autumn Wallpaper and Flooring Winter Winter Wallpaper and Winter Flooring are sold for 8,000 each and are only available for purchase during winter. Winter Wallpaper 1.png|Winter Wallpaper view 1 Winter Wallpaper 3.png|Winter Wallpaper Small room view Winter Flooring 1.png|Winter Flooring Simple Simple Wallpaper and Simple Flooring are sold for 200 each and are available for purchase any time of the year. Simple wallpaper and flooring are the default wallpaper and flooring inside the house after the player upgrades it to Level 2. Red Red Wallpaper and Red Flooring are sold for 2,000 each and are available for purchase any time of the year. Red1.png|Red Wallpaper and Flooring Red2.png Red3.png Red4.png Pink Pink Wallpaper and Pink Flooring are sold for 3,000 each and are available for purchase any time of the year. Back Room.png|Pink Wallpaper and Flooring Main Rome Full.png Main Room Doorway.png Wallpaper.png Main Room.png Side Room Floor.png Sky Wallpaper: Sky and Floor: Sky are sold for 10,000 each and are available for purchase any time of the year. Sky1.png|Sky Wallpaper and Flooring Sky2.png Sky3.png Sword and Shield Wallpaper: Sword and Shield and Floor: Sword and Shield are sold for 10,000 each and are available for purchase any time of the year. SwordShield1.png|Sword and Shield Wallpaper and Flooring SwordShield2.png SwordShield3.png SwordShield4.png SwordShield5.png Ocean Wallpaper: Ocean and Floor: Ocean are sold for 10,000 each and are available for purchase any time of the year. Beach1.png|Ocean Wallpaper and Flooring Beach2.png Beach3.png Harbor Trade Station The wallpaper and flooring items below can be purchased from the Harbor Trade Station any time of the year. Polka Dots Wallpaper: Polka Dots and Floor: Polka Dots are sold for 10,000 each. PolkaDots.png|Polka Dots Wallpaper and Flooring Polka_Dots_Wallpaper_1.png Polka_Dots_Wallpaper_2.png Purple Rhyme Wallpaper: Purple Rhyme and Floor: Purple Rhyme are sold for 10,000 each. PurpleRhyme1.png|Purple Rhyme Wallpaper and Flooring PurpleRhyme2.png PurpleRhyme3.png Stripes Wallpaper: Stripes and Floor: Stripes are sold for 10,000 each. Stripes.png|Stripes Wallpaper and Flooring Stripes_Wallpaper_1.png Stripes_Wallpaper_2.png Category:Wallpaper and flooring